By Year's End
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: As the holiday season gets in full swing, everyone gets into the spirit... and the season brings all kinds of changes. (Series of one shots, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Halloween Mischief & Love

_**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! Have fun tonight whether you're playing tricks, snacking on treats or watching horror movies! :)**_

_**October 26th 2017…**_

_Jordan heard the sneezing and coughing despite Amanda muffling it… and Jordan rolled his eyes, sure that she was faking it._

_"Mandy, quit that. Ronan was faking that last week." Jordan responded._

_"Accuse your toddler of faking a cold, real great parenting." Amanda replied sarcastically._

_"Well, since it's real, why don't you not show up at the wedding renewal? You could cough over everyone and even get the food contaminated." Jordan explained._

_"It's a lingering cough, I just need to get rid of the rest of it." Amanda responded as Yukie and Finn walked in._

_"Mandy, why aren't you at home and curled up in bed? Finn, please get her on home." Yukie replied, Finn's arms wrapping around Amanda._

_"He will. And besides… Mrs. Soon to be Mrs. Devlin. I have a surprise for you at the wedding." Jordan responded as he held her, and Yukie was smiling._

_Finn and Amanda left, reaching the townhouse and going upstairs… and Finn helping her strip down and helping her into a hot bubble bath._

_"Much better, Love?" Finn asked._

_Amanda nodded, Finn kissing her forehead._

_"If he once again accuses Ronan of faking being sick, I'm gonna strangle Jordan." Amanda replied._

_"Ronan was faking it last week. Yukie told me he was faking it after she checked his temperature. He didn't want to go to daycare that day." Finn explained._

_"If he was faking it, where did I get this cold from?" Amanda replied._

_"It's probably an everyday common cold, Love. You can get it from different people or places." Finn responded._

_Once Amanda was in underwear and pajamas, she curled up under the covers and Finn rubbed her back as her eyes closed._

_"Don't worry. This will all be over sooner than you know it." Finn responded._

_He kissed her forehead, knowing it was all a matter of time…_

**Present time**_**, October 31st 2017…**_

Dressed up in a sexy red devil costume as she felt much better, Amanda stood up… and felt Finn's arms wrap around her, Finn kissing his girlfriend's neck.

"You sexy red devil you…" Finn responded quietly while lightly biting Amanda's neck.

Amanda turned to him and they kissed, being careful because Finn was dressed as a demon.

"What should I do you, Miss. Devil?" Finn asked.

"Well they'll be here soon… but we'll have this whole place to ourselves afterwards, Mr. Demon." Amanda responded before they heard a knock and headed downstairs with the candy before opening the door.

"Trick or treat!" Ronan replied, dressed up as Buzz Lightyear.

"Happy Halloween, little guy." Amanda responded, putting some Twix bars, Snickers bars and Jolly Ranchers in Ronan's bucket.

"Thank you, Auntie Mandy." Ronan replied before they hugged.

It was after handing out candy to more trick or treaters that Amanda heard her LG Aristo chime and picked it up, seeing a text from Adam.

_'Are you the devil this year, Mandy? That's what I heard from Yukie.'_

Amanda took a picture of her and Finn, sending it to Adam… and Adam replied quickly.

_'You two look like you can takeover Halloween!'_

_'What are you dressed as?' _Amanda responded before Adam sent a picture of him and Britt dressed as The Joker & Harley Quinn. _'Awesome!' _She replied.

When it was time for the party, _Somebody's Watching Me _by Rockwell played as everyone either danced or drank and talked… and Jordan, dressed up as Kaneki, saw the outline of a box in Finn's costume pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jordan asked.

"I think so." Yukie responded before Finn and Amanda stopped dancing and Finn got down on his right knee, the red velvet box in his left hand and him opening it to reveal a marquise cut ring with an onyx stone between two diamonds as everyone stopped what they were doing and Finn held Amanda's left hand in his right one as she smiled and tears formed in her eyes.

"Mandy… will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Amanda responded, Finn putting the ring on her left ring finger before he stood up and they kissed as people cheered.

Every one of them except Jordan, who threw his shot glass down and ended up scaring the others.

"Jordan, what the hell?" Britt asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing as you, Babe. What's your problem, Devlin?" Adam replied.

"Nothing… It's Halloween. Everyone gets a little crazy. Like all of you look like fresh meat right now." Jordan responded while looking around at everyone.

"Okay, dressing up as ghouls doesn't make us actual ghouls! They're getting married, I don't see the problem with it!" Yukie replied, fixing her Touka wig.

"No, really. There's something wrong here! What's going on?!" Jordan asked once more while looking around before unzipping his mouth zipper. "Flesh! Give me flesh!" He yelled out.

Thinking quickly, Finn knocked Jordan to the floor and Amanda and Yukie ziptied Jordan's arms together.

"Alright, Jordan, were some drugs slipped to you?" Amanda asked.

"People… kids, young flesh, adults, old flesh!" Jordan retorted as his mouth was drooling, before he turned to Yukie as her eyes were glowing red.

"Anyone feel different around here?" Yukie asked.

"No." Everyone responded, Yukie's eyes returning to their grey color and her lifting Jordan up.

"Come on, you. We're going home and you're gonna rest." Yukie replied before they left.

"Halloween is a weird night at times. Could he be possessed?" Amanda responded as Finn held her.

"I have no idea, Love. But for now, let's enjoy it." Finn replied.

After everyone else had left, Finn and Amanda headed upstairs and got undressed… and Finn followed Amanda into the shower before they kissed, Finn holding her close to him and wrapping his right arm around her back as the water rained onto them.

Yukie had gotten Jordan out of the costume and got undressed herself, both feeling strange.

"Babe, did we do something before the party? Cause… I have a strange craving for something." Yukie responded.

"All I remember is drinking the punch. I think Tommaso spiked it." Jordan replied.

"Oooo, wait until I get my hands on him!" Yukie retorted as her eyes turned red.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Yukie's eyes went back to grey and the two went to go check on Ronan.

And Jordan couldn't wait until it was November.


	2. Thanksgiving Surprises & Reactions

_**A/N: 18 more days left until Thanksgiving. Enjoy. :)**_

_**November 22nd 2017…**_

_Her makeup in a rose gold smokey eye look, Amanda looked in the mirror and smiled as she applied a pink highlighter to her cheekbones… and got a text from Yukie._

_'Stomach still a little upset?'_

_'Yeah, somewhat. I'm never eating onion rings again.' Amanda replied, having to put her phone down and run into the restroom._

_She crouched down near the toilet and threw up, feeling Finn's right hand on her back as his left hand held her hair back… and Amanda stopped, backed away and put the lid down before flushing the toilet._

_"Not any better, Love?" Finn asked, holding Amanda._

_"Far from it." Amanda responded, Finn picking her up into his arms and taking her into their bedroom before setting her on their bed._

_"You're late, aren't you?" Finn questioned._

_"By 2 days but I thought I was just stressed. I took my pill last time." Amanda replied._

_"You were also taking cold medicine and that lowered its effectiveness. It was also a spur of the moment celebration, Darlin'." Finn responded as he stretched out next to her, his right hand on her stomach… and her left hand on his right hand._

_"We created a little human…" Amanda replied quietly once the realisation set in._

_"We did. Now we need to confirm it, just to be sure." Finn responded before they stood up._

_Amanda brushed her teeth and spit the toothpaste into the sink before rinsing her mouth out with water and spitting it into the sink, washing the toothbrush and shutting the sink off before putting the toothbrush in the cup… and reapplying her lip balm and light pink lip gloss before closing the tubes and putting them in her purse before she and Finn left._

_After returning to the townhouse, they went upstairs and Amanda grabbed one of the First Response test boxes before she and Finn kissed… and she headed into the restroom._

_Amanda flushed the toilet and washed her hands afterwards, returning to Finn with the tests… and Finn lightly rubbing her back._

_"Deep breaths, okay? No stress, we got plenty of tests for you in case these are false negatives." Finn replied reassuringly._

_Amanda nodded and both looked at the tests… and smiled after seeing Positive 3+ Weeks in the screens, Finn and Amanda kissing._

_"We're having a baby!" Amanda responded after setting the tests aside, the two holding each other._

_"The start of our little family, Love." Finn replied before they kissed and let go, Amanda opening the One A Day prenatal vitamins and taking one before closing the bottle._

_They had to figure out a way to tell everyone…_

**Present time**_**, November 23rd 2017…**_

Amanda swallowed one of the prenatal vitamins and closed the bottle before she set it aside and grabbed her phone, charger and earbuds and headed downstairs before she and Finn kissed and ate breakfast.

As Amanda stood up to check on the turkey in the oven, Finn carefully stopped her.

"Easy now, don't want you getting sick, Love." Finn responded, Amanda backing away from the oven door before Finn opened it… and both smiled at the warm scent of the turkey before Finn closed the door.

"This time next year will be our baby's first Thanksgiving." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"It will. But how are we gonna tell Ronan? He's attached to us and he won't be happy at first that he'll have to share us with our baby." Finn responded.

"He won't but he's still our godson, we'll always love him no matter what. I think we should gently explain to him that having a little cousin around is a good thing, he'll have someone to play with." Amanda replied before they kissed and sat down to watch the parade.

Afterwards, they got ready and Amanda chose a comfy sports bra and cotton hiphugger panties after shaving, showering, drying off and applying antiperspirant... before pulling on a navy plaid hi low midi dress and applying yellow corrector concealer under her eyes before blending it with her Pixi Illuminating Tint & Conceal.

Amanda opened her Pixi Strobe & Sculpt Highlight & Contour palette and contouring brush, applying the darkest shade to her jawline, chin and forehead to balance the length of her narrow face before blending the contouring powder with the Illuminating Tint & Conceal and closing the tube after applying it.

After applying the highlighter in the Minx shade, Amanda closed it and used the Mesmerizing Mineral Palette in Plum Quartz, Cat Eye Ink and Black Lacquer Lash Primer to create a smokey eye look before closing the tubes and containers and going to get a snack.

She was careful as she ate the ice cream, Amanda seeing a text from Yukie.

_'Managed to get Jordan to be on his best behavior today after the Halloween incident. Mandy, be honest with me on this… you're pregnant, aren't you?'_

Taking a deep breath, Amanda knew she had to tell her.

_'Yes.' _Amanda responded, Yukie replying.

_'I'm finally gonna be an auntie! :D'_

Yukie put her Samsung Galaxy S8 in her jacket pocket, turning to Ronan and picking him up.

"Daddy's drinking that funny stuff again." Ronan replied, Yukie seeing Jordan drinking vodka… and Yukie getting the toddler to sit down on the couch before going and taking the Grey Goose bottle away from Jordan.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Jordan asked as Yukie closed the vodka and puts it in the fridge before closing the fridge.

"You go brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out, Jordan." Yukie responded, Jordan grumbling as he headed upstairs and did what was instructed of him.

Jordan put Clear Eyes eye drops in his eyes to take away the redness, closing the little tube and putting it away… and closing the medicine cabinet.

"This is not gonna end well." Jordan muttered before going downstairs.

They reached the townhouse around 4 in the afternoon and everyone sat down at the table before holding hands and saying a prayer.

It was as they were eating that Yukie moved Jordan's right hand away from the vodka after catching him drinking it again and putting the bottle down.

"No! I need it, it'll make me forget that our ex trainer knocked up some low class whore! I saw them leaving Walgreens yesterday and Mandy holding the tests!" Jordan slurred.

Ronan dropped his fork in shock, him, Finn, Amanda and Yukie completely taken aback that Jordan reacted that way.

And Amanda hugged Ronan as he climbed onto her lap, Ronan lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach.

"Don't worry, cousin, Daddy doesn't mean it. He's just upset." Ronan whispered, Finn brushing Ronan's tears away.

And Finn and Amanda knew that Jordan was spilling his true feelings.


	3. Early Christmas Mending?

_**December 24th 2016…**_

_"Easy there, Love." Finn responded, bracing his hands on Amanda's hips as she put the ornaments on the higher parts of the 7ft tall tree… this was going to be their first Christmas together as a couple, both families were meeting up in Orlando._

_Amanda was nervous, wanting to make sure everything would be perfect._

_Most of Amanda's family immediately took a liking to Finn and Finn's family were immediately impressed with Amanda… but she still got nervous._

_"These things make you nervous, don't they?" Finn asked._

_"Family get togethers? Yeah… but I think we've pretty much won each other's families over. With the exception of my dad, who's been an insufferable old grouch." Amanda replied as Finn could tell that the holiday season brought up bittersweet memories for her. "I've always hung them up on whatever tree any of us used that time… I thought it'd help me remember the good times but all it does is make me sad." She responded as she ran her slender fingers over the lowrider ornament before placing it next to the red and green snowflake one Chris and Daniel helped her make on Christmas Eve 2006 and then placing a white snowflake one she and Yukie made in 1998 next to the lowrider one._

_"It's horrible when we lose the ones we love… especially before their time. But we have Yukie and Jordan and little baby Ronan here with us." Finn responded, wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders and kissing her on her forehead. Amanda started to relax, she always felt better when Finn comforted her._

_The quiet was interrupted by Sami and Enzo dragging a baby grand piano into the townhouse, Finn and Amanda looking at each other before looking at their friends in confusion._

_"Uh… I don't think this is what Mandy meant when she said musical entertainment, guys." Finn responded._

_"Well, there are gonna be small kids here, right?" Enzo asked._

_"Yeah, it's better to not burst their eardrums with loudspeakers." Sami responded._

_Later at the party, Amanda set her half empty glass of red wine down and sat down at the piano, lightly running her fingers along it until she remembered a song Daniel liked and started playing Silent Night._

_"Silent night… holy light… all is calm, all is bright… round young virgin, mother and child…" Amanda sang softly, Finn smiling as he ventured away from the others and over to Amanda, sitting next to Amanda and resting his left hand on her back, the lace of her dress tickling his hand slightly… Amanda looked at Finn before they leaned in and kissed under the mistletoe Jordan had hung up earlier._

_"Aw… now ain't that just cute…" John responded quietly, watching them from a distance._

_Ronan babbled in agreement, Yukie kissing his forehead as Ronan yawned and fell asleep_

_"Merry Christmas Eve, Ronan Michael." Yukie whispered before she and Jordan kissed._

_And Jordan wished things could stay like this..._

**Present time**_**, December 22nd 2017…**_

"Why should I have to play nice?!" Jordan responded as Yukie dragged him to the townhouse.

"Because you ruined their surprise on Thanksgiving, you dick!" Yukie replied, knocking on the door.

Finn opened it, letting them in and Jordan seeing Amanda wearing a motion sickness wristband on her right wrist as she put a handcrafted snowflake ornament on the tree.

"You kept that?" Yukie asked.

"Always kept it." Amanda responded as Jordan saw a circle shaped ornament that had _'Unborn Baby's First Christmas.' _engraved in it.

Jordan wandered into the kitchen... and Amanda and Finn knew why, Finn having locked up the alcohol immediately after Thanksgiving dinner was over.

And unable to find any alcohol in the fridge, Jordan turned to Amanda.

"Where's the alcohol?!" Jordan asked.

"Locked up where you can't get to it! We're not gonna have a repeat of what happened at Thanksgiving!" Amanda responded.

Jordan yelled in pain when Yukie kicked his left ankle as he had muttered "You should've kept your legs closed!", Jordan taking a few minutes to calm down.

_O Tannenbaum _by Vince Guaraldi Trio played on the radio after Jordan and Yukie had left, Finn getting Amanda to slow dance with him.

"I'm sorry Jordan's being a bastard, Love." Finn responded.

"His behavior won't change the fact that Ronan's gonna have a cousin." Amanda replied before she and Finn kissed, _Little Saint Nick_ by The Beach Boys playing as they smiled.

Yukie found Jordan in their game room, Jordan playing GTA 5.

"We need to talk." Yukie replied.

"No, we don't." Jordan responded dismissively… and Yukie paused the game and saved it before shutting the PS4 off. "What the hell was that for?!" He retorted as he stood up.

"For how you've treated Mandy and Finn since Thanksgiving, acting like they screwed you over by starting a family!" Yukie replied angrily.

"You know what? Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I didn't marry you. You used to be fun, but hell you're now one yelling bitch! All I ever did was provide for you and Ronan to make sure, but you blow your savings away on what part of your body you want chop off or buying expensive makeup." Jordan explained.

"I buy things for Ronan, I take care of him when you're not here! I want an answer, Jordan, why are you so angry about Mandy and Finn having a child?!" Yukie replied.

"The answer is… you." Jordan responded, before he left to go into the bedroom and started grabbing his duffle bag.

"Dad?"

Jordan set the bag aside, seeing Ronan and walking over… and Ronan kicking his shin, Jordan falling to the floor.

"Don't ever make Mommy cry again!" Ronan replied before he went to where Yukie was and they hugged. "Dad just wants to run away." He responded, Yukie kissing Ronan's forehead.

_**December 23rd 2017...**_

When Jordan reached the townhouse, he knocked on the door… and Amanda opened it, about to close the door but Jordan stopped her.

"Just let me in. I wanna talk." Jordan responded.

Amanda let him in and closed the door, Jordan knowing she was mad.

"What did Finn and I do that made you hate us this much, how is starting a family wrong?" Amanda questioned.

"It's not you or Finn. It's actually mine and Yukie's." Jordan explained.

"If you regret being a father, Jordan, it's too late for that." Amanda responded, Jordan wide eyed at that and getting her to sit down.

"Yukie and I don't regret being parents, we just… we wish we waited a bit longer." Jordan explained.

"The funny thing about parenthood is that no one is ever truly ready for it, Jordan. The child takes priority over everything and want the parents want is secondary now." Amanda replied, Jordan seeing an ultrasound picture and picking it up… and smiling at the baby.

"Actually… We wanted another kid. But we found out a month before you found that Yukie… had a hard time conceiving." Jordan explained, before putting it down.

The two hug, Amanda whispering "Nothing is ever truly impossible. You hold onto that belief, okay?" and Jordan nodding.

When he got home, he and Yukie held each other.

"We're gonna hold our family together and rebuild its strength, Yukiko." Jordan responded quietly.

"I hope so." Yukie whispered before they kissed.

They looked at the star on top of their tree… and reminded themselves that there are miracles.


	4. Into A New Year

_**New Year's Eve 2016/New Year's Day 2017…**_

_"So wait, what was this rule about NYE?" Finn asked._

_"While me, Randy, John and Batista were at the NYE party that John Morrison hosted 10 years ago, Randy and I got drunk and snuck upstairs despite him having hit me earlier in the day. And I had a scare a few weeks later because Randy hadn't used protection… ever since then, we all made a rule that if drunk, unprotected sex happens and the woman decides to, she takes the morning after pill." Amanda explained._

_"Better to be safe than sorry… now come on and let's get ready for the party." Finn responded, him and Amanda standing up as a knock at the door echoed through the townhouse, Amanda walking over and opening it._

_"Your fridge has enough room for all of it, right?" Seth questioned after walking in with several bottles of liquor, John holding the same amount of liquor._

_"Oh, damn… did you guys buy out the whole store again?" Amanda responded._

_"Yep. Hey, this is gonna be an adult party after all." Seth explained, Amanda nodding… she had gotten crazy in the past after a few too many drinks, especially on New Year's Eve._

_But Amanda wasn't who she was in 2006… she was no longer that wide eyed girl caught up in an abusive relationship with Randy._

_The party was in full swing and Amanda had spoken to Yukie over the phone as Yukie and Jordan had taken Ronan to Ireland to ring in the new year with Jordan's family… and afterwards, Amanda freshened up, reapplied her makeup and wearing a black lace cocktail dress and red stiletto heels, her hair in a curly side ponytail and smokey eye makeup on to complement her plum toned blush and plum lipstain._

_She had also had a bit too much to drink and when Rebel Yell by Billy Idol started playing, Amanda climbed up on the table and started dancing, the guys gathering around and cheering._

_"Let it all out, Tiny!" Cass yelled drunkenly._

_"Yeah, dance all the way into 2017!" Enzo screamed excitedly, Seth, John and Finn eventually managing to get Amanda off the table and the crowd turning disappointed._

_"I told you we should've hired a stripper!" Seth yelled at John._

_"Dude, what the hell?! You never brought that up!" John shouted, equally as drunk, Finn holding Amanda close to him._

_"Are you alright, did you slip and hurt yourself?!" Finn asked, checking Amanda for any signs of injury._

_"I'm okay, Finn. Don't worry." Amanda responded, resting her hands on Finn's shoulders as everyone started counting down when the ball on New Year's Rockin Eve started to drop._

_"10!" Nikki yelled._

_"9!" Natalya exclaimed._

_"8!" Amanda and Finn shouted simultaneously._

_"7!" The New Day proclaimed drunkenly._

_"6!" The former members of The Shield shouted._

_"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled as 2017 blared across the screen in Times Square, Amanda and Finn ringing in 2017 with a kiss as Auld Lang Syne blared and Finn picked Amanda up in his arms, the two kissing as they started to sneak upstairs._

_"Hey, Demon King!" Seth called out, Finn turning and Seth tossing a condom to him, Finn catching it._

_"Thanks, Architect." Finn responded before he and Amanda disappeared upstairs, their bedroom door closing and locking._

_It was well into the next morning when Finn and Amanda started stirring awake, both half covered by the black bed sheets and hungover but happy and holding each other._

_"I'm glad we took their keys beforehand." Finn mumbled sleepily as Amanda looked at him, her eye makeup still in place, not a smudge… but her hair was in a usual bed head style as they kissed._

_Seth groaned as he pulled himself up, rubbing his hands over his face before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee and finding that his shirt was gone and he had a few things drawn on him._

_"Colin, you dickhead!" Seth responded, deciding to clean off after he was completely awake._

_The passed out 7ft tall man nearby grunted in his hangover induced sleep, hanging onto his pillow, which had become some sort of replacement because Carmella had decided not to attend the party… he reminded himself to talk to the tiny blonde when he sobered up… _

**Present time**_**, New Year's Eve Party…**_

"Nervous?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding as she drank some cranberry juice.

"Yeah, somewhat. This time next year, we'll be celebrating New Year's Eve with our son or daughter." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's still flat stomach before they kissed.

Walking over to the microphone, Finn held it in his right hand and held Amanda's left hand in his left hand… and Johnny, Candice, Montez, Adam, Velveteen and everyone else who had been invited turned to them.

"Before we ring in 2018, we'd like to share some news we found out a few weeks ago." Finn responded before placing the microphone in Amanda's left hand.

"We'll be welcoming a baby into the world!" Amanda replied excitedly, mostly everyone cheering.

Seth had nearly dropped his glass of vodka and walked outside to get some fresh air, tears spilling down his face as he thought back to part of the dream he had last night.

_"Stay here for a bit? I'll be right back." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed and he headed to Seth's locker room. _

_Finn took a few seconds before knocking on the door, hearing footsteps and knowing it was Seth. "We need to talk." He said, Seth opening the door and letting him in. _

_"About what?" Seth asked_

_"You can't keep avoiding Mandy, the silence is upsetting her more than the yelling." Finn explained._

_"And what am I supposed to do, shout that it's not the right thing to do?!" Seth questioned._

_"Tell her… congrats, you know… that she should enjoy being a mother, all that." Finn replied._

_"Yes, but I don't even know if me saying that would be lying to her or not… this is the problem here. Obviously having kids now will be the center of you two's lives… so I know that if I end up disagreeing with that, I'm out entirely. But if I don't… I just don't know, man." Seth responded._

_"She misses you… you know she does but you have to figure out everything first." Finn said before leaving…_

Seth went back into the townhouse after brushing his tears away, seeing Amanda on a video call with Yukie.

"Ronan woke us up early so we're out exploring Cairo. You okay?" Yukie responded.

"Yeah, we're just about to ring in 2018 here." Amanda replied.

"It's gonna be a great year, Sis. Love ya." Yukie responded before they hung up and Amanda found Finn before they kissed and everyone got ready.

"10!" Candice yelled.

"9!" Johnny exclaimed.

"8!" Amanda and Finn shouted simultaneously.

"7!" Montez and Bianca proclaimed drunkenly.

"6!" Adam and Britt responded happily.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled as 2018 flashed across the screen in Times Square and _Auld Lang Syne_ blared.

"Mandy? Finn?" Seth responded once Amanda and Finn had stopped kissing, the two turning to him. "I can't wait to be an uncle." He replied with a smile before he and Amanda hugged and he and Finn shook hands.

Seth felt like things were finally falling into place.


End file.
